ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Garcia
Eddie Garcia (born March 15, 1954) is an Australian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name 'The Pitbull' Eddie Garcia. He is best known for his tentures with Pro Championship Wrestling Entertainment (PCWe), Australian Wrestling Federation (AWF) and various other federations around Australia. He is also known for training the likes of 'The Iceman' Dean James, Matt Harrison and various other Australian professional wrestlers. Early career Not much is known about the early years of Eddie Garcia's wrestling career other than the fact that he travelled around Australia wrestling for various Australian promotions. Eddie Garcia has won four Hardcore Championships and two Tag Team Championships but it is currently unknown as to what promotions he won these championships in. However, it is known that Eddie Garcia won the two Tag Team Championships alongside a man known as 'Bulldog' Chase Cassidy and that their team was known as the Dog Pound. Pro Championship Wrestling In 2000 Eddie Garcia joined the debutting Pro Championship Wrestling promotion (later known as Pro Championship Wrestling Entertainment) and helped build it from the ground. He started out as an active competitor and won the promotions Victorian Championship but upon realising he was getting a little old for the younger wrestlers wrestling night in and night out he decided to become a trainer for the newcomers to the promotion. Here is where he met a young and determined teenage, Dean James. Eddie Garcia trained Dean James for several years until he knew that Dean James was ready to go on his own. At this point Eddie Garcia retired from the ring and was very direct about who he trained. Eddie Garcia's beliefs in Dean James were blown out of proportion as his protege went on to mega fame in not only Australia but also the United States and the United Kingdom. His Death Eddie Garcia went on to stick by the side of his greatest students; Dean James and Matt Harrison, for the next few years, following them from promotion to promotion and helping them out in whatever way he could. In early 2008 Eddie Garcia started to question the impact he had made on the wrestling industry and although both of his students attempted to reassure him he was a revolutionary in the wrestling industry he just didn't want to believe it. Once Dean James read a very believable prophecy regarding the death of Eddie Garcia his attempts to reassure Eddie Garcia that he was worth something became moe frequent now that he knew the future of Eddie Garcia. Dean James acquired a wrestling promotion known as Blood Thirsty Action along with his friend, Matt Harrison and decided to book Eddie Garcia in the main event against the current promotions main champion, 'Bonecrusher' Steve Collins and put the title on the line in a final attempt to help Eddie Garcia come to his senses that his career in the wrestling industry was legendary. In a triumphant effort Eddie Garcia managed to defeat the champion and won himself the BTA Championship; his first main event championship. Not too long afterwards whilst celebrating not only his championship victory but also the transition into a new year Eddie Garcia was shot in cold blood in the parking lot of a local Australian pub. Eddie Garcia was rushed to hospital and was given emergency services but later died in hospital, still reigning as the BTA Champion. Dean James and Matt Harrison were forced to vacate the BTA Championship from their now deceased mentor and friend. It was later revealed whilst Dean James was feuding with a character known as Jason Creed in his own Universal Wrestling Federation promotion that it was Jason Creed that had shot Eddie Garcia in the parking lot that fatalful night. Jason Creed's reasons for shooting Ace were simplistic, he claimed he shot Eddie Garcia because he knew 'Ace'. It is unsure what Jason Creed meant by these words. Jason Creed was sent to jail as soon as he revealed his involved in the death of Eddie Garcia to the world but was later released on bail in a controversial manner in which someone had paid for Jason Creed's bail. The police officers claimed they screwed up by setting a bail amount on the head of Jason Creed, believing absolutely no one who could of ever cared about Jason Creed could afford to pay for such an expensive bail amount. It was never revealed what the bail was set at, it is only known that it was set at an amount police believed no one would be able to pay. Eddie Garcia's memory is remembered for his legendary wrestling career that lasted a span of three decades. Hall Of Fame Inductions Eddie Garcia was inducted into both the BTA and UWF Hall Of Fame in the period of May and June in 2010. Eddie Garcia was the first inductee into the BTA Hall Of Fame. In wrestling 'Finishing Moves''' ''' *'???' '''Signature Moves ''' *'???' '''Nicknames ' *"The Pitbull" 'Entrance Music ' *Like A Pitbull - H8 Machine *Trust (Instrumental) - Megadeth *Trust (Instrumental) (Dog Barking Intro) (Edit) - Megadeth 'Wrestlers Trained ' *'The Iceman' Dean James *Matt Harrison * And many others Championships and Accomplishments 'Blood Thirsty Action (Australian Version) ' *BTA Championship *BTA Hall Of Famer 2010 *First Inductee Into BTA Hall Of Fame 'Pro Championship Wrestling ' *PCW Victorian Championship ''''Other Promotions' *Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/ Chase Cassidy) *Hardcore Championship (4 times) Universal Wrestling Federation *UWF Hall Of Famer 2010 Category:Wrestlers